Lingyin Huang
Lingyin Huang (凰 鈴音, Huang Lingyin) or Ling (鈴, Rin, pet name) is one of the protagonists of Infinite Stratos, a 1st year student of the IS Academy and the second childhood friend of Ichika. She is a transfer student, the IS Representative Cadet of China and Class Representative of Class Two. 'Appearance' Ling's appearance is that of a young teenage girl with light brown hair tied in twintails with a yellow ribbon at both sides. She has green eyes, and usually wears her academy uniform, which seems to be specifically altered for her, as her sleeves are detached from the uniform. 'Personality' Ling is depicted as a very energetic girl who has a slight competitive streak in her, as when Houki and Cecilia were arguing with her about her relationship with Ichika, she effectively answers them while hinting that she has an advantage over them (like when Houki said that she has eaten and slept with Ichika when they were kids, she said that he has been coming over to her place to do the same when they were in grade school.) She has been in love with Ichika since he protected her against four school bullies, due to her nationality that turns her into a target for pranks. Thus she becomes disappointed and extremely hostile to Ichika when they met at the IS Academy, because he has forgotten the details of a promise proposed by her (which was if she became an excellent cook, he would be her boyfriend). She can become extremely jealous when there are other girls around Ichika who are trying to get his attention. 'Relationships' *Ichika Orimura - He is her childhood friend since they were kids. He often went over to the restaurant her family owns for food. He also protected her from some bullies, thus falling in love with him. *Houki Shinonono - The first childhood friend of Ichika. Ling seems a little annoyed at the fact that she is the second after her. *Cecilia Alcott - IS cadet representative of England. Ling annoys her with her relationship with Ichika. *Charlotte Dunois - IS Cadet Representative of Fance. At first, she thought that "Charles" and Ichika were getting a little too close for comfort. When she found out about her true gender (and the fact that Ichika was with her in the boy's bath), she went on a rampage and nearly killed Ichika with her cannons. *Laura Bodewig - *Chifuyu Orimura - Ichika's older sister. Ling seems to be afraid of her, though she puts it down as "not able to get along with her" when asked by him. 'Infinite Stratos & Abilities' She pilots the Jialong (甲龍, Shenron / Kōryū) IS, a Closed-Combat 3rd Generation type, provided by Chinese government. Being a 3rd generation prototype IS, it is optimized for CQC, and is equipped with: #Souten Gagetsu(雙天牙月), a pair of Chinese scimitar which could be combined to double-bladed form.(※ Not to be confused with the term double-edged. Double-blades mean a weapon with blades on both ends, with hilt between them.) #Ryuhow (龍砲 - literal translation is Dragon Cannon), a state of the art Shock Cannon utilizing 3rd Gen. technology, a spherical device floating above each shoulder that forms a barrel by compressing nearby space and shoot out the resulting shockwave as projectile. The trajectory is linear, but because both the barrel and projectile are invisible, taking evasive action effectively is a challenge for opponent. Due to the nature of the projectile, it is most effective at close range, and begins to lose its effectiveness as the range increases. Ling is also able to quickly perform a partial deployment (summoning a part of the IS), first seen when Houki tried to hit her with a wooden kendo sword. 'History' She moved into Ichika's neighbor soon after Houki family moved out. (Houki moved out at the end of 5th grade, and Rin moved in at the beginning of 6th grade). Her family used to run a Chinese restaurant, which Ichika visited frequently. During this time, Chihuyu spent most of time outside working due to her prominence as an IS pilot, and Ichika decided to go out to eat rather than cook for himself. Due to her nationality, Rin frequently became a target for prank. She seems to have developed a crush on Ichika when he helped her by fighting against four kids bullying her in school. She moved back to China during early 3rd grade of junior high, due to her parent's marital issue(they are now divorced), but transferred to IS Academy as representative pilot candidate for China. 'Plot Synopsis' Ling is introduced as a transfer student of Class Two, its Class Representative and the IS Representative Cadet from China. She is first seen appearing in Class One, stating that she has her own IS and declaring a war. 'Quotes' *''"If I get better at cooking, would you eat my sour pork every day?"'' -Ling to Ichika during elementary school (Episode 4) *''Ling: "That info's old. Class Two's Rep also got her own IS. You can't win that easily." Ichika: "Ling...Are you Ling?!" Ling: "Indeed! I'm the Chinese Representative Cadet, Huang Lingyin. I'm here to declare war!"'' -Ling introducing herself (Episode 3) *''"So, since that's the case, switch room with me!"'' -Ling requesting Houki to exchange room with her so she can be roommate with Ichika (Manga Chapter 5) 'Trivia' *Lingyin's Main Theme consist of the erhu, a bowed instrument from China. *Her IS's design seems to be a reference to the OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon from Gundam Wing. Category:IS Academy Students Category:Female Category:Character Category:IS Cadet Representative